cosmowandafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El
Begrüßung Du musst die Leute nicht begrüßen dass mach ich schon! --DMcAllister124 15:15, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo DMcAllister124. Ich habe niemanden begrüßt. Der Bot signiert die Begrüßungs-Nachrichten automatisch mit dem Namen des zuletzt aktiven Admins/Helfers/Staff-Mitglieds. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 19:29, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sperrung Hi, Weas-El. Könntest du bitte diesen Benutzer sperren? Derzeit ist kein Admin hier online und ich komme mit dem Rückgängig-Machen fast nicht mehr nach. --Berni (Diskussion) 14:55, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Er hat jetzt aufgehört (hoffe ich zumindest). --Berni (Diskussion) 15:25, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke :-) --Berni (Diskussion) 18:55, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Keine Ursache :) --Weas-El ✉ 21:33, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Vandalismus Hallo, Weas-El. Wir haben hier in diesem Wiki seit einiger Zeit einen lästigen Vandalen mit variierender IP-Adresse, sodass man ihn nicht vollständig sperren kann (siehe dazu auch Spezial:Liste der Sperren). Dass es immer die gleiche Person ist, steht außer Frage, weil er/sie wiederholt die gleichen Seiten mit gleichem Inhalt erstellt. Meine Frage: Darf man ganze Namensräume sperren? Wenn Ja, wie geht das? Da es immer IPs mit 217.238... sind, wäre das dann die einzige Möglichkeit, oder? --Berni (Diskussion) 18:23, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) : ungefragt einmisch: setz doch einfach einen Rangeblock auf die 217.238.0.0 / 16, so für 14 Tage oder so.. dann sollte eigentlich Ruhe sein. Damit blockst Du zwar 65.536 potenzielle IP-Mitarbeiter aber dann würde der Nasenbär irgendwann den Bock verlieren. Grüsse, Wolf aka Habari Sakasi 20:30, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo. Namensräume kann man nicht sperren. Ich vermute du meinst das Sperren eines IP-Bereiches, was Habari Sakasi angesprochen hat. Das würde ich in der Tat auch vorschlagen. Sagt Bescheid, falls ihr Hilfe dabei braucht. --Weas-El ✉ 06:05, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Danke für eure Hilfe (Ich sollte wirklich mal ordentlich Englisch lernen). Ich habe jetzt die IP 217.238.0.0/16 für einen Monat gesperrt; Schließlich hat er/sie ja schon mal eine zweiwöchige Sperre überlebt. Das mit den 65.536 Nutzern weltweit kann man ja mal verkraften. --Berni (Diskussion) 15:55, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bot aktivieren Hallo, Berni will einen Bot für dieses Wiki erstellen und fragt mich deswegen wegen "Bot-Rechte". Ich habe leider keinen Schimmer, wie ich das anstellen soll, diesen zu aktivieren bzw. zu "berechtigen". Wie geht das? Liebe Grüße, Saviour1981 07:29, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Saviour1981. Unter Hilfe:Bots findest du einiges dazu. Durch das Bot-Flag werden unter anderem die Bearbeitungen des Bots nicht in der Liste der letzten Änderungen angezeigt. So ein Bot kann in großen Wikis schnell mal mehrere hundert Bearbeitungen in kurzer Zeit durchführen, die Liste der letzten Änderungen würde dann sehr schnell unübersichtlich. :Um den Bot-Status einzustellen braucht man allerdings mindestens Helfer-Rechte. Ich kann das gerne machen, bitte sag mir einfach den genauen Benutzernamen des Bots. --Weas-El ✉ 09:44, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hinweis Hi Weas-El. Wir hatten heute im eine regelrechte Vandalismus-Attacke (Alles noch schön und gut), aber als ich letztens im SpongeBob-Wiki vorbeischaute, sah ich, dass dort die gleiche IP (die 94.220.200.151 bzw. im Spongebob-Wiki) recht vandaliert hat (Beispiel). Vielleicht solltest du dir mal die globalen Beiträge dieses Benutzers ansehen und ggf. Vandalismus rückgängig machen. --Berni (Diskussion) 19:25, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Bane97. Ich schaue es mir an, sobald ich kann. Danke für den Hinweis. --Weas-El 19:52, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Zu deiner Information: Es waren noch vier weitere Wikis betroffen, der hat sich gelohnt. :-) --Weas-El 20:39, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Anmeldung Hallo Weas-El. Mich hat hier mal ein Benutzer darauf hingewiesen, dass er sich nicht anmelden kann. Ich habe ihm anschließend gesagt, er solle es mal im Community-Wiki probieren, was aber auch nicht funktionierte. Kannst du mir da irgendwie weiterhelfen, oder soll ich mich gleich via an Wikia wenden? --BerniD 13:32, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Weas-EI also da steht immer wenn man sich anmelden will,Es tut uns Leid wir können deine Anmeldung nicht bearbeiten.Das steht immer bei jedem Wiki bei dem man sich anmelden will.(19.Juni 2012),(14:42),(Von 87.147.97.80),(Will mich hier anmelden) ::Hallo nochmal. Hast du es mal mit einem anderen Browser versucht? Welchen benutzt du eigentlich? --Weas-El 13:24, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich habe es bereits auf vier Browsern (Google Chrome, Internet Explorer, Firefox und Opera) versucht, was bei allen erfolglos war. --BerniD 14:25, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Dann weiß ich leider auch nicht weiter. In dem Fall würde ich tatsächlich eine E-Mail per Spezial:Kontakt ans Team schicken. Und schreibt alles an Infos dazu, was wichtig sein könnte: von welchem Wiki aus ihr die Registrierung durchführen wolltet, welcher Browser verwendet wurde, etc. --Weas-El 14:41, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::Erledigt --BerniD 15:14, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bot-Rechte Hallo Weas-El. Du hast uns ja weiter oben mal angeboten, einem Bot seine Rechte zu verpassen. Könntest du jetzt bitte diesem Benutzer die Rechte geben? Und falls es dich interessiert: Wegen dem Anmeldungsproblem von vor kurzem habe ich noch keine Rückmeldung bekommen und der unangemeldete Benutzer ist immer noch unangemeldet. Allerdings habe ich in der Zwischenzeit diesen Bot-Account erstellen können. --BerniD 19:45, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Bane97. Deinem Account "Berni-Bot" habe ich Bot-Rechte gegeben. :Was die Support-Anfrage angeht: Anmeldungsprobleme gehen häufig auf kurzzeitige Fehler in der Verbindung zwischen Benutzer und Zielserver zurück und erledigen sich nach kurzer Zeit von selbst. Dass du keine Antwort erhalten hast, finde ich allerdings sehr bedauerlich. Nach dem, was ich in letzter Zeit gelesen habe, hat der deutsche Support zur Zeit Engpässe. Ich kann dir nur raten, die Sache noch einmal per Spezial:Kontakt zu melden und darauf hinzuweisen, dass du schon einmal geschrieben hast. Und wenn du die Nachricht auf englisch schreibst, erreichst du erheblich mehr Wikia-Mitarbeiter. Gruß --Weas-El 22:23, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke für die Rechte. Dann hoffe ich mal auf eine Antwort. No one can reach me the water in English ;-). --BerniD 20:27, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC)